


Tag-A-Long

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Bucky was always the over protective brother to Hanna, especially when she would date. But when he’s away for training in Wisconsin, she gets close to a mutual friend





	Tag-A-Long

For Hanna, there were a few perks of being the little sister of Bucky Barnes: no one bullied her ever and he had to take her wherever you want to go, even if it meant to going to see a sickly Steve Rogers. Sure, Bucky would complain to their parents that he had to have his baby sister tag along down to Coney Island, but deep down, he rather make sure she was safe instead of being left to her own devices.

The downside happened later, specifically at the age of fifteen, when Bucky would say he didn’t approve of any guy who would ask you out. Even when you managed to even meet up a guy for movie, her brother would get wind of it and show up, dragging her out of the theater, ignoring every protest. And if the guy tried to stop Bucky, they found out real fast as to why he was the welterweight boxing champion that year. Even after their mother told him he should let Hanna date, he would still find a way to crash every date.

“I am doing this to save your ass, but what I really want to do is drop you on it,” Bucky grumbled once, hoisting Hanna’s fifteen year old self up on his shoulders. He and Steve happened to see Follow the Fleet on the same day as she accepted Joey Concio’s proposed date in front of her mother. 

“James Buchanan, you let me down this instant!” Hanna exclaimed, her small fists hitting into her brother’s back. She could see Joey and Steve talking, Steve making reason for what Bucky was doing, Hanna knew. Joey looked mad as a disturbed hornets nest, but he walked away, not giving Hanna another look.

After about two blocks of arguing with Bucky to let her down, she finally caved and propped her head up on her hand as she watched Steve follow, giving her an apologetic look.

A year later, Hanna had found a way to date to get around her brother. He enlisted in the Army to help with the war effort, leaving her alone with their other siblings, who would care less if she dated someone or not. The only thing is, she didn’t count on Steve to be around each date, despite him knowing or not. She found out after one terrible date when she cornered Steve in the alley.

“What gives, Rogers,” she seethed practically, tipping her chin up so she could meet his eyes. Steve wasn’t tall at all, standing around five and a half feet, but he was still taller than Hanna’s barely five foot stature. Her face was red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment rolled off her as her jaw set. 

Steve straightened, his hands fidgeting in front of him as he tried to look anywhere but at her face, until her small hand came up to cup his chin to force him to look down.

“Did Bucky ask you to keep an eye on me?” she asked, her voice softer. Last thing she wanted to do was cause her sick friend to pass out from being upset.

Steve’s blue eyes focused on her brown one as he nodded his head slightly, her thumb and forefinger still on his chin. She swore she could see something pass over his face, something that wasn’t even close to nerves. Before she could even drop her hand and turn away, his own hands moved to cup her face, his lips covering hers in a callow kiss that had her melting into him, only to pull away when he stumbled back into the brick wall. She could see his pulse pounding in his neck as he looked like a scared dog.

“D-don’t t-tell Buck,” he stammered, his hand carding through his blond locks. “I-I promised him that I wouldn’t let anyone…I didn’t mean to…”

Hanna pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. “We’ll figure it out when he gets home,” she sighed lightly as she stepped closer to him. “For all we know, he didn’t want me dating those other guys because of you. He always said that I should entertain the idea. I just thought it was him trying to keep me from being around guys in general and he can keep an eye on me. Didn’t think you saw me more than just Bucky’s little tag-a-long.” She could feel the blush creep up on her neck as she spoke the words.

“Nah, he would still throw you over his shoulder and threaten to drop you while saying he’s doing it for your own good,” Steve chuckled nervously as Hanna took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.


End file.
